The Volturi Read Maximum Ride
by SilverMoonRider101
Summary: Didn't you read the title? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. This has 8 of my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Volturi Read Maximum Ride **

_Disclaimer-I Own Nothing_

Jane POV

It's official. Today was the weirdest day _ever_ in the _entire_ _history_ of vampires. Why, you ask? Easy, we started to read a book, met human-avian hybrids, and almost ate said hybrids. Here's how it went down.

The day started out fairly well, almost normal. If you call being a vampire normal. Well, for us it is. The tourists came in, and a few of them smelled, well, _different_. Like birds. I saw Alec's eyes narrow on the youngest, a girl about seven. She was obviously his _la tua cantante_, his singer. They looked around skeptically, checking out the room and us.

Suddenly the smallest one-Alec's singer-let out a gasp, and her hands flew towards her mouth. She tugged at an older girls sleeve. She was beautiful, in a rugged sort of way. I saw Demetri smirk at her. She growled back, a low, animalistic growl. It was _freaking terrifying_. She then bent down to listen to the smaller girl, who was also blonde- and then she straightened, giving us a more cautious look. She tapped twice on the back of one guys hand, who passed it on, until all of them were on high alert, staring at us. Me and Alec, I mean. They had obviously classified us as the biggest threat of them all, except Chelsea, whom they shot secret glances.

Their minds seemed to work a mile a minute, checking for things I did not know of. Yet, I barely noticed any of this, too busy watching Alec, who seemed ready to spring at the smallest blonde girl. Aro walked forwards to greet our honored guests. That's code for, 'Hi, I'm a vampire and I'm going to make you my meal. How are you today?' I smirked towards myself as Aro rushed full vampire speed at a. tourist. He drank his fill and straightened, looking at the stunned tourists. It's different, they never screamed. They seemed to expect it, oddly enough. He then motioned us forward, one at a time.

We had our meal. Suddenly it was the strange newcomers left. Felix walked forward and sprang at her, the lead girl. I almost screamed, something told me they _should not die,_ _under any cause_. But then the extraordinary happened. The girl caught his fist, and spun him around so, so fast. She round-housed him into the wall, and Aro gasped. Caius and Marcus sat up straighter, and the rest of the guard tensed. _Who were these strange people who could best Felix? Why did they smell so odd? What were they? They obviously weren't human. _

Alec ran at the smallest, but a tall, dark one said ''Angel, no!" because was happened next was so freaking terrifying. She held up her hand, and told him to stop. His eyes glazed over, and he stood rooted in place, a look of dreamy unconcern over his face. My only thought through my panic was _mind control. We had a seven year old mind controller on our hands. _She then did the same to the rest of the guards, rooting them in place, stopping them from moving.

She left me, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, and Athenodora alone, oddly enough. She smiled at me and the wives, glared at Aro and Caius, but beamed at Marcus. "Truly, a loss of such a nice woman," she murmured. Marcus started, how had she known Didyme was killed? "Easy, " she began, turing to me. "I can read minds."

"Oh," I squeaked out. We are _screwed_.

"I won't hurt you," she said, her young, innocent childs' voice being marred with the sound that she had endured much, much more the average human or vampire. "I just want to make sure _you_ won't hurt _us_."

"I speak for the entire of the Volturi, we shall not hurt you or your. . ah. . _family_," Aro said, the manic gleam of his in his eyes. It only appears when he wants a guard. She raised an eyebrow, but nodded. She released the bonds on the other guard members, and Aro told them of his oath. They agreed, and yet Alec seemed angered by this. I put a cautioning hand on his arm, and he calmed.

Suddenly there was a bright white light, and I covered my eyes. Yet the strange people didn't, they seemed used to pain. . . . I absently wondered whether my gift would work or not. When the light cleared, there were two boxes of books, and two women standing there.

"I am Gaia, Mother of the Earth, she mumbled. "Before they put me to sleep once again, I cancel your expiration dates," she waved her hand a pink light surrounded the strange newcomers, and when the light dimmed she continued with, "And I return Didyme to you. Farewell. My price is you read these books. Do not fail me, or they will return, and I will claim Didyme back." and she vanished.

"Didyme?" Marcus breathed in astonishment.

"Oddly enough, yes. Interesting, I thought I was supposed to be dead, Aro." she had turned to her brother, anger in her eyes.

"We shall Discuss this later," he said testily. "Let's read."

He walked forward and picked up on the boxes. He took out a book, and read the title. _"Maximum Ride-The Angel Experiment. You Have To Soar To Survive.''_

He walked over to me. "Jane, why don't you start us off?" I nodded and took the book. I looked over at the newcomers and they nodded. It _was_ their story, after all.

'**Warning-If you dare to read this story, you become part of the Experiment. I know that sounds a little mysterious,**

"Try a lot," Felix interjected, cricking his neck, still sore after the wall incident.

**but it's all I can say right now. Max**," I finished, a bit put out by his interruption. "Should I continue with the prologue?"

Aro nodded so I flipped the Page. "**Prologue**," I began.

**Congratulations. The fact that you're reading this means that you've taken one giant step closer to surviving till your next birthday. Yes, ****_you, _****standing there leafing through these pages.**

Interesting, I _was_ standing.

**_Do not put this book down. _****I'm dead serious - your life could depend on it. **

There were raised eyebrows.

**This is my story, the story of my family, but it could just as easily be your story too. We're all in this together; trust me on that. **

Alec looked interested, as did most of the guard.

**I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up. **

The guard nodded. I rolled my eyes, they were nodding to a book. A _book_, for crying out loud!

**Okay. I'm Max. I'm fourteen. I live with my family, who are five kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family. **

"And it has grown to have people related to me by blood and not by, but still are my family," she said, beaming at the kids. Okay, so leader girl was Max. Still, I wish we were like that. Yes, I know Chelsea's and Afton's power. I'm not stupid.

**We're - well, we're kind of amazing. Not to sound too full of myself, but we're like nothing you've ever seen before.**

"So the fact we're vampires doesn't scare you at all?" Athenodora asked.

"It surprised us, but we've learned to trust Angel. We've seen some pretty crazy crap, let me tell you," a strawberry blonde male said.

**Basically we're pretty cool, nice, smart - but not "average" in any way. The six of us - me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman **

I wrinkled my nose. Thank _God_ we don't have to breathe.

**and Angel** (said people beamed) **- were made**

Aro seemed interested by this fact.

**on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible ''scientists'' you could possibly imagine. **

Caius perked up. Why? Because he enjoys torture.

**They created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98 percent human. That other 2 percent has had a big impact, let me tell you. **

"No shit," Fang muttered.

**We grew up in a lab/prison called the School, in cages, **

Sulpicia, Athenodora, and Didyme growled.

**like lab rats. It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all. **

We looked at them with a new respect.

**But we can - and so much more.**

**There was one other School experiment that made it past infancy.**

The female members smiled sadly, but stopped when they saw the murderous snarls on the newcomers' faces.

**Part human, part wolf**

Caius snarled as well.

**- all predator: They're called Erasers. They're tough, smart, and hard to control. They look human, **

"Actually they look like you," a small, female strawberry blonde said.

Aro looked disgusted. I probably did as well.

**but when they want to, they are capable of of morphing into wolf men, complete with fur, fangs, an claws. **

Even during the day?" Sulpicia asked. The group nodded as one.

**The School uses them as guards, police - and executioners. **

Everyone growled at that.

**To them, we're six moving targets - prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically they wanted to rip our throats out.**

"But never succeeded!" Nudge said proudly.

"Came damn close though," The Gasman muttered venomously.

**And make sure the world never finds out about us. **

''Keep the secret. Always good. But this. . ." Caius mused. I raised an eyebrow. How unlike Caius.

**But I'm not lying down just yet. I'm telling ****_you_****, right? **

"You'd better not die," Fang growled out.

**This story could be about you - or your children. **

The three mates (Athenodora, Sulpicia, and Didyme) gasped.

**If not today, then soon. **

My eyes narrowed.

**So please, please take this seriously. I'm risking everything that matters by telling you - ****_but you need to know. _**

**Keep reading - don't let anyone stop you. **

"We won't," Alec vowed.

**-Max. And my family: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. **

"Don't forget Ella, Dr. M, Total, Dylan, the Devils Four, Max, Matthew, Jade, and Amber," she continued.

**Welcome to our nightmare.**

"Pleasant," Marcus said sarcastically.

I handed the book to my brother so he could read.

**"Part 1," **he started.** "Flock Fright."**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews.

(Still Jane's POV)

**"Part 1,"** he started. **"Flock Fright.''**

**The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective.**

"It does," Didyme agreed. But I was nervous - how did she know that?

**Take right now, for instance. **

"And every other damned second of our life," Angel muttered.

_**Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it.**_

**I gulped deep lungfuls of air. My brain was on hyperdrive; I was racing for my life. My goal was to escape. Nothing else mattered. **

"To escape from the School - Nothing else _does_ matter," Nudge murmured.

**My arms being scratched to ribbons by a briar I'd run through?**

"No biggie." Fang answered.

**"No biggie," Alec continued. **

Freaky.

**"My bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, pointed stick?"**

"Not a problem," Nudge said.

**"Not a problem." **Alec deadpanned.

Again, freaky.

**"My lungs aching for air?"**

"I could deal,'' Max admitted.

**"I could deal,''** my brother finished.

Ok, now this is kinda annoying.

**As long as I could put enough distance as possible between myself and the Erasers. **

I sucked in a breath. This was bad.

**Yeah, Erasers. Mutants: half-men, half wolves, usually armed, always bloodthirsty. **

Caius growled low in his throat.

**Right now they were after me. **

The wives gasped.

**See? That snaps everything into perspective.**

They nodded.

_**Run. Your faster than they are. You can outrun anyone.**_

"Except a vampire," Felix stated proudly.

"Have you forgotten I just threw you into a wall not ten minuets ago?" Max asked.

Felix was amazingly quiet.

**I'd never been this far from the School before. I was totally lost. **

Athenodora looked pained.

**Still, my arms pumped by my sides, my feet crashed through the underbrush, my eyes scanned ahead anxiously through the half-light. **

Demetri and Renata nodded. I had to agree, good tactic.

**I could outrun them. I could find a clearing with enough space for me to-**

_**Oh, no. Oh, no. **_**The unearthly baying of bloodhounds on the scent wailed through the trees, and I felt sick. **

I did too. Dogs were _disgusting_.

**I could outrun men - all of us could, even Angel, and she's only six. **

"Seven."

**But none of us could outrun a big dog. **

Sulpicia's eyes narrowed.

_**Dogs, dogs, go away, let me live another day. **_

Everyone was mouthing this chant over and over.

**They were getting closer. Dim light filtered through the woods in front of me - a clearing? **_**Please, please**__**.**_** . . a clearing could save me. **

_'Please, please' _The others mouthed.

**I burst through the trees, chest heaving, a thin sheen of cold sweat on my skin. **

Alec wrinkled his nose but kept reading.

_**Yes!**_

We smiled, but growled as Alec read the next line.

_**No - oh, no!**_

**I skidded to a halt, my arms waving, my feet backpedaling in the rocky dirt. **

I saw Heidi bite her lip in anticipation.

**It wasn't a clearing. In front of me was a **_**cliff**_**, **

Didyme gasped, her hand flying towards her unbeating heart.

**A sheer face of rock that dropped to an unseeable floor hundreds of feet below. **

Aro, Caius, and Marcus narrowed their eyes.

**In back of me were woods filled with drooling bloodhounds and psycho Erasers with guns. **

"Nice situation ya got there Max," The Gasman said sarcastically.

**Both options stank. **

"You _think_?!" Fang asked.

**The dogs were yelping excitedly-they'd found their prey: **_**moi**_**. **

We (the females) looked at each other nervously. _How was she going to get away?_

**I looked over the deadly drop. **

**There was no choice, really. If you were me, you'd have done the same thing. **

"EXCUSE ME?!" Athenodora shouted.

"Are you seriously considering," Didyme started, but faltered, shaking her head.

Sulpicia looked ready to faint.

**I closed my eyes, held out my arms . . . and let myself fall over the edge of the cliff. **

We gasped as one, and Alec continued to read. We were all anxious, but the newcomers seemed oddly at ease.

**The Erasers screamed angrily, the dogs barked hysterically, and then all I could hear was the sound of air rushing past me. **

I smiled. It _sounded_ nice, until you were crushed.

**It was so dang peaceful, for a second. I smiled.**

There were growls of protest at this. Max smirked.

**Then, taking a deep breath, I unfurled my wings as hard and as fast as I could. **

**Thirteen feet across, pale tan with white streaks and some freckly looking brown spots, they caught the air, and I was suddenly yanked upward, hard, as if a parachute had just opened. **_**Yow!**_

_**Note to self: No sudden unfurling. **_

We just gaped. _They had wings_. Max motioned for Alec to read, and after a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence, he continued. His voice shook slightly, but I can't blame him. THEY HAD WINGS!

**Wincing, I pushed downward with all my strength, then pulled my wings up, then pushed downward again. **

I beamed. It sounded amazing.

**Oh, my gods, I was **_**flying**_**-just like I'd always dreamed. **

Others beamed as well. She finally got to use her powers.

**The cliff floor, draped in shadow, receded beneath me. I laughed and surged upward, feeling the pull of my muscles, the air whistling through my secondary feathers, the breeze drying the sweat on my face.**

''That sounds _so awesome_," Renata murmured.

They nodded. "It is _really_ cool,'' Fang said, smiling sadly. "Just what it took to have them isn't."

We were quiet as we remembered they grew up in cages.

Grrrr. Children shouldn't be in cages! Or burned at the stake, but whatever. People are just plain evil.

**I soared up past the cliff edge, past the startled hounds and the furious Erasers.**

I growled low in my throat. Bastards.

**One of them, hairy-faced, fangs dripping, **

Caius snarled. He _truly_ _hated_ wolves.

**Raised his gun. A red dot of light appeared on my torn nightgown. **

We sucked in a breath. (Alec and I) Everyone else froze.

_**Not today, you jerk,**_** I thought, veering sharply west so the sun would be in his hate-crazed eyes.**

_**I'm not going to die today. **_

Everyone let out a breath at that. I smiled at Alec, glad she had escaped. He beamed back. Turning to Aro he asked, "Lord Aro, should I continue onto chapter two? The chapters are rather short," he said, flipping through the book for proof.

Aro nodded and Alec turned to the correct page.

"**Chapter 2,**'' he began.


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing! Get that into your heads!_

_Thanks for the reviews. I have a poll up for one of my other stories, check it out!_

_Still Jane POV_

"**Chapter 2,**'' he began.

**I jolted upright in bed, gasping, my hand over my heart. **

The wives sighed.

**I couldn't help checking my nightgown. No red laser dot. No bullet holes. I fell back on my bed, limp with relief. **

"Thank God," Renata murmured.

**Geez, I hated that dream. It was always the same: running away from the School, being chased by Erasers and dogs, me falling off a cliff, then suddenly **_**whoosh**_**, wings, flying, escaping. I always woke up feeling a second away from death. **

Athenodora closed her eyes.

"We're always a second away from death, Max" The Gasman said seriously.

Her eyes snapped open.

_**Note to self: Give subconscious a pep talk re: better dreams.**_

"But would that help?" Iggy mused.

"No idea," Max answered.

**It was chilly, but I forced myself out of my cozy bed. I threw on clean sweats - amazingly, Nudge had put the laundry away.**

"I CAN DO MY CHORES, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Your welcome, Nudge. I'm sure Max will give you an excellent job review," Angel retaliated.

**Everyone else was still asleep: I could have a few minutes of peace and quiet, get a jump on the day. **

"Which, nowadays, is very rare," Max muttered, glaring at nothing in particular.

**I glanced out the hall windows on the way to the kitchen. I loved the view: the morning sunlight breaking over the crest of the mountains, the clear sky, the deep shadows, the fact that I could no sign of any other people. **

"I do love the E House," Fang said wistfully. The others nodded, smiling.

**We were high on a mountain, safe, just me me and my family. **

Caius smiled. _Keep The Secret_ ran suddenly through my mind.

**Our house was shaped like a letter E turned on its side. **

"THE E HOUSE!" They shouted.

"No shit, Sherlock, and Sherlockettes."

"Iggy!"

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" He asked innocently.

Max rolled her eyes.

**The bars of the E were cantilevered on stilts out over a steep canyon, so if I looked out a window, I felt like I was floating. On a "cool" scale from one to ten, this house was an easy fifteen. **

"But Volterra is a twenty," Didyme said, smiling at the architecture.

**Her, my family and I could be ourselves. Here, we could live free. I mean **_**literally**_** free, as in, not in **_**cages**_**. **

Cue growls.

**Long story. More on that later. **

Some snorted.

**And of course here's the best part: no grown-ups. When we first moved here, Jeb Batchelder **

Thunderous growls erupted from the newcomers' throats. I took a step back as they continued to mutter highly inventive death threats. Finally they'd calmed down enough for us to hear the reading**. **

**had taken care of us, like a dad. He'd saved us. None of us had parents, but Jeb had come as close as possible.**

See a sentence above the one above this one.

**Two years ago, he'd disappeared. I knew he was dead,**

"Why couldn't he have been?" Nudge hissed venomously**. **

**we all did, but we didn't talk about it. Now we were on our own. **

**Yep, no one telling us what to do, what to eat, when to got to bed. Well, except me. I'm the oldest, so I try to keep things running as best I can. It's a hard, thankless job,**

"THANKS MAX!"

"Bit late guys, but your welcome," she responded, smiling - no, _beaming_ at them.

**but someone has to do it. **

"I know _exactly_ how you feel," the wives said as one.

The guards looked at each other, then away. _Maybe we should change,_ I thought.

**We didn't go to school, either, so thank God for the Internet, because otherwise we wouldn't know **_**nothin'.**_

Aro chuckled at that.

**But no schools, no doctors, no social workers knocking on our door. It's simple: If no one knows about us, **_**we stay alive**_**. **

Caius seemed to enjoy that, as he smiled.

**I was rustling around for food in the kitchen when I heard a sleepy shuffling behind me. **

**"Mornin', Max." **

"THAT'S ME!" The Gasman shouted.

"We know," Alec sighed. He handed the book to Renata, who continued to read after a nod from Aro.

**"Chapter Three," **She started.


End file.
